


With You (On This Warm Night)

by hereforfood



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and they're adorable, olivia is whipped for yerim, pure fluff, that's pretty much it, they go trick or treating together, yerim is a ball of sunshine i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Hyejoo and Yerim go trick or treating together.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	With You (On This Warm Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE fall, and I’m very much in the Halloween spirit, so, obviously, I had to write a Halloween fic, lol. This is just a short drabble, something cute, y’know.

Hyejoo brought her red letterman jacket tighter around her frame. The sun was setting, signaling the fall chill to sweep through— despite this, dozens of kids dressed in tacky Halloween costumes milled about the neighborhood.

Hyejoo stood on the porch, eyes on the jack-o-lanterns that decorated the entryway. She recognized her own— the most basic carving a person could possibly do (triangle eyes, a half-circle mouth). 

(She supposes the one that takes the cake, in terms of originality, was Yeojin’s, who somehow turned the pumpkin into a square. Yes. She changed the shape of it into a square. No, Hyejoo’s not entirely sure how she did it.) 

Five minutes had passed after Hyejoo knocked before the door finally jerked open.

“Hyejoo?” She couldn’t resist the smile that tugged at her lips (she didn’t really _want_ to resist it anyway) when she saw Yerim’s (very cute) confused expression.

“Hey—” Her greeting is cut off by Yerim’s enthusiastic hug. Just one embrace did wonders to warm the taller girl up. Her girlfriend pulled back, a furrow in her brows as she assessed Hyejoo. 

“What're you doing here?” Hyejoo smoothed the wrinkle on her forehead with her thumb.

“Trick or treating, hopefully,” Yerim's eyes lit up.

“I thought you had practice?”

“Coach let us out early,” Hyejoo shrugged.

And by “let us out early”, she means that she and Hyunjin snuck away while their softball coach yelled at a freshman for tripping over her shoelaces while doing drills. Ms. Im would probably have them do extra laps come Monday, but it didn't really matter when Hyejoo had her arms around Yerim.

(At least she wasn’t gonna be in trouble alone. That was the thing about having a twin— more often than not, they’d get in trouble _together_ and therefore had to _suffer together_ ).

“You really wanna come?” Yerim’s eyes were large and hopeful.

By now, it was tradition for them to trick or treat together. Though, it was usually in a group with the usual suspects— Yeojin, Chaewon (who’d usually try to rope the group into doing something like egging a house), Heejin, Hyunjin (who’d go anywhere Heejin went), Haseul (because she’s Yeojin’s older sister) and sometimes Haseul’s friends. Though this sort of decayed over time, with the group getting smaller and smaller until they didn’t go at all last year.

Hyejoo didn’t even think about it until Yerim was standing by her locker just two days ago, her fingers nervously rattling against the metal of the cabinet. Hyejoo frowned at this— the last time Yerim was this (visibly) nervous was probably their first kiss. Or maybe when Hyejoo convinced her to skip class with her (it was Yerim’s free period, actually, but Yerim still felt uncomfortable with leaving the campus. Sometimes she wonders how Yerim ended up being friends with troublemakers like Yeojin and Chaewon— she supposes that she and Hyunjin sort of fit the bill there too).

“What’s up?” Hyejoo asked immediately, not liking the way her girlfriend was acting.

“Uh…” She bit her lip. “Did you have any plans for Halloween?” Hyejoo quirked a brow, shaking her head ‘no’.

“Did you wanna do something?” Hyejoo questioned when Yerim let the silence linger a bit.

“Do you want to come trick or treating with me? I know that we’re kind of old for it, I mean, half of our friend group is going to that party, but—” Hyejoo settled a hand on her arm, making Yerim’s rambling trail off.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“If you want to, I’ll go with you,” And Yerim’s answering smile was enough.

Well, it _was_ enough. Then Coach had to get into a hissy fit and Hyejoo had to regretfully tell the literal embodiment of sunshine that she couldn’t go.

Yeah, screw her coach.

  
  


“No, I just stood out here, freezing my ass off to tell you that I, in fact, don’t want to go,” Hyejoo answered monotonously.

Yerim squeezed her arms tight around the taller girl again, a squeal coming from her. Then she leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Hyejoo’s lips, leaving the taller girl flustered.

“C’mon! I have to get ready!”

  
  


Yerim’s costume was one that Hyejoo wasn’t really familiar with— she’d wrongly called her red riding hood, which made Yerim go on a tangent about the anime character that she was dressed as (who _was_ red riding hood? Hyejoo doesn’t actually know, but she gladly listened to what Yerim had to say to her), how good it was, and how she and Hyejoo were definitely going to watch it in the future.

She’d even dressed up her dog, Haengun, as a character from the series. Hyejoo won’t lie— she quite literally swooned, seeing Yerim excitedly hop around with her dog in her arms, the both of them dressed in adorable outfits.

They were about ready to leave, when Yerim frowned at Hyejoo, prompting a questioning hum from the taller girl.

“Did you bring a costume?”

“I’m an… athlete?” Hyejoo gestured to her letterman jacket. Yerim shook her head.

“Hyejoo, that’s lame!” She pouted. Hyejoo gave her an incredulous look.

“You think it’s lame that I’m an athlete?” Hyejoo teased. She smirked at the blush that rose on the shorter girl’s cheeks.

(Yerim probably wouldn’t admit it— not now, at least— but Hyejoo’s noticed how flustered her girlfriend gets when she comes to watch her practice or play games. It’s cute, the way that she can’t maintain eye contact, or how she gets that shy little smile.)

Yerim rolled her eyes and pushed at the taller girl’s shoulder.

“I just meant that you need a _real_ costume,” She went to her closet and started to dig through. Only moments later, she popped back out again, a large fish hat in her hands. Hyejoo’s eyes widened.

“Yeojin left it behind,” Yerim explained, “But this can be your costume!”

“Uh… I don’t know about that, Yerim,” But Yerim’s pout was a strong enough argument for Hyejoo to sigh deeply, before taking the accessory. Yerim hopped with glee and clapped her hands, helping her girlfriend strap it to her head.

Hyejoo looked… ridiculous, with her face pulled through a circular cut out in the yellow fish’s body.

“Cute!” Yerim hummed, tiptoeing just a bit to land a peck to Hyejoo’s lips.

She supposed that she could live with having a fish head for the night.

  
  


She dropped Yerim off, just a few minutes past her curfew. One hand was occupied with a small bag of candy (Hyejoo didn’t care for Halloween candy all too much, but Yerim insisted that she bring some to Hyunjin), the other in Yerim’s warm grasp. Her heart felt light, seeing Yerim engulfed in her letterman jacket— her thin cloak didn’t do much to shield against the cold of the night.

(Hyejoo, just wearing a long sleeve, wasn’t doing much better, but she liked the jacket more on Yerim than herself, so, there was that).

She pulled Yerim into an embrace, letting the shorter girl’s head settle onto her shoulder. She already let Haengun inside, worried that he would freeze if he were out for any longer (though, in Hyejoo’s eyes, he was already kind of wearing a coat, so he was probably fairing better than they were).

“Thank you,” Yerim mumbled into the fabric of her shirt.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Hyejoo shrugged. Yerim chuckled at that, sporting her signature bright smile. And Hyejoo felt pride knowing that she helped put it there.

“Do you have to leave?” Yerim pouted. Hyejoo snorted, cupping her face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” The shorter girl sighed, a dejected nod following.

“Okay,” She pulled away to go open her door. She stopped halfway through, spinning around on her heel to tackle Hyejoo into another hug, her arms tight around her. Hyejoo returned the embrace, her hands rubbing at the shorter girl’s back.

Yerim leaned up to kiss Hyejoo one last time— this one lingering just a bit longer than the last few, her lip balm sweet against Hyejoo’s lips.

“Bye,” Yerim spoke quietly, directing a small wave to Hyejoo.

“Bye.”

Hyejoo wore a big smile, walking the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing I whipped up, I don't usually like writing short things, but I felt that a drabble style fic would be best for the emotion I wanted to convey. I just wanted it to be short and sweet :)
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you guys enjoyed!


End file.
